Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by MyChemicalAddiction
Summary: Os olhos anormalmente verdes fitaram-na com indescritível interesse. Os lábios femininos se crisparam em uma tentativa falha de demonstrar seu desagrado com determinada situação. Mas era tarde demais. Já encontrava-se perdida na beleza das íris verdes.
1. Chapter 1

Um suspiro cálido deixou os lábios rubros de forme delicada, ecoando pelo cômodo silencioso. Alguns olhares passaram a fitar a dona dos lábios com Sr de reprovação, fazendo-a encolher ligeiramente na cadeira de espaldar. Sentia-se deveras desconfortável em tal ambiente intimidador. Os dedos, alvos e esguios como o restante de seu corpo, dedilhavam nervosamente o tecido do vestido de seda que se acumulava em seu colo. Normalmente, a sensação delicada do tecido contra sua pele teria um efeito relaxante. Porem desta vez as propriedades calmantes da seda, tão suave ao toque nervoso, pareciam não ter efeito algum, para seu extremo desconforto.

Os olhos castanhos percorreram a sala, fitando os homens vestidos a rigor com certa hesitação. Eles murmuravam entre si, alguns apenas assentindo com a cabeça enquanto outros pareciam indiferentes ao que se tratava. Porem a grande maioria apenas crispava os lábios de forma reprovadora. Isabella Swan tinha plena consciência do que se tratava o assunto. Oh sim, o nome que os homens mastigavam por entre a conversa dissimulada era justamente o seu. E pareciam confortáveis com a idéia de que o alvo daquela reunião estava ali, observando tudo com os olhos cautelosos.

- Muito bem – a voz daquele que a moça julgava como o chefe ecoou de forma autoritária, calando imediatamente os sussurros que vagavam pela mesa de reuniões – acho que todos chegamos a mesma decisão quanto ao destino da Srta. Swan.

Todos assentiram, apenas alguns demonstrando certa relutância. A jovem crispou os lábios finos em uma atitude de reprovação silenciosa. Estava cansada de homens decidindo seu futuro. Estavam no inicio do século 21, pelo amor de Deus!

- Muito bem. – prosseguiu, abstraindo a expressão de reprovação da moça – como é do conhecimento de todos, Charlie Swan deixou em seu testamento que gostaria que o futuro de sua filha única, Isabella, fosse decidido por seus colegas de trabalho. Discutimos as melhores opções, até chegarmos a conclusão de que um tutor até os vinte e cinco anos seria a melhor opção.

- E se eu me recusar a ser criada por algum idiota com um diploma de Harvard? – Isabella perguntou em um sussurro, contendo sua raiva pressionando as unhas recém feitas contra a delicada palma da mão – já tenho dezoito anos, é a maior idade legal. Posso simplesmente assumir os negócios de Charlie.

- E você está pronta para tal responsabilidade? – indagou o homem com um brilho cruelmente divertido nos olhos escuros – não há discussão. Toda a papelada está planejada. Em três dias, será encaminhada para a casa de Edward Cullen, filho de um amigo intimo de Charlie. Ele cuidará dos negócios do seu pai por você, ensinando-a tudo que precisa fazer para seguir a vida sozinha.

- Isso é completamente ridículo! Me recuso a morar com Edward Cullen.

- Não está em discussão, Srta. Swan. Apenas recomendo que esteja disposta a aprender algo com o Sr. Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitou a fachada que parecia erguer-se a sua frente conforme se aproximava do seu destino. Sua visão, turva pelas sombras confusas do crepúsculo que pareciam envolver os arredores, distinguia apenas a grande mansão. Não tinha certeza da cor. Branca, talvez, pois se mostrava completamente mutável de acordo com a luz. Por exemplo, agora adquiria uma coloração rosada exatamente como a que manchava o céu. Com toda certeza, branca, ou talvez uma cor tão clara quanto.

Repreendeu-se mentalmente. Estava sendo deveras estúpida ao tentar refletir sobre algo tão ridículo como a cor da casa onde moraria. Por que não estava observando os arredores, colhendo informações para uma possível fuga caso fosse necessário? Ou melhor, por que ainda permitia-se sorrir com a visão imponente da grande mansão? Aquilo, de fato, não era um prazer. De forma alguma. Uma punição do destino, talvez, mas nunca um prazer.

Tinham lhe retirado o livre arbítrio, afinal.

Ergueu o punho com certa relutância, que logo fora abandonada ao chocá-lo com determinação contra a madeira. Segundos depois, fitava com ligeiro interesse seu novo tutor. Ergueu os olhos e inclinou o pescoço em uma tentativa de conseguir melhor visão de seu rosto encoberto pelas sombras, trabalho dificultado por aparentar ter alta estatura. De fato, era muito mais alto que a pequena mulher parada a sua frente. Pode notar músculos salientes, marcados pelo tecido fino da camiseta, mas nada além disso. Seu novo tutor ergueu a mão pacientemente, em um convite mudo para acompanhá-lo ao interior da casa.

Isabella recusou o convite com um olhar fulminante.

Ele suspirou, cansado, virando as costas para a mulher e entrando no acolhedor hall de entrada. Ela seguiu-o, sem deixar a expressão emburrada vacilar no rosto belo. A iluminação interna era tão fraca quanto a luz abafada pelo crepúsculo, mas pelo menos agora podia fitar o rosto de seu novo tutor.

O rosto era composto de traços angulosos, tornando-o extremamente belo. A pele alva criava um contraste incrível com os lábios finos e rubros, quase andrógenos, e os olhos verdes pareciam ligeiramente ocultados por fios cobre rebeldes. De fato, o homem mais belo que Isabella já teve o deleite de apreciar com os olhos.

- Seja bem vinda – a voz máscula, rouca, do homem que a mulher praticamente devorava com os olhos ecoou pelo cômodo, tirando-a de suas reflexões – como já deve ser do seu conhecimento, sou Edward Cullen, seu novo tutor.

- E você acha que estou feliz com esta situação? – ela perguntou, franzindo levemente o cenho com irritação – me recebe como se estivesse me fazendo um grande favor.

- Eu estou. – ressaltou, erguendo as sobrancelhas com a ousadia da nova hospede.

- É claro – Isabella ironizou, revirando os olhos de forma debochada – porque ser tratada como uma criança é extremamente prazeroso para mim, não é mesmo?

- Está agindo como uma criança.

- Não estou não! – cuspiu as palavras, cruzando infantilmente os braços contra os seios fartos.

Definitivamente, estava agindo como uma criança.


End file.
